danmacgregorfandomcom-20200213-history
The Vampire Strikes Back
The Vampire Strikes Back is the fourteenth episode in the first season of Cosgrove Hall's 2D animated cartoon TV series "Count Duckula" that was first transmitted on ITV in the UK on 6th December 1988. Summary Count Duckula wishes to be a superhero much like his space-faring idol, Tremendous Terrance, so he stocks up on cereal tokens to earn a helmet like the one Tremendous Terrance wears. Von Goosewing, meanwhile, schemes to blow the castle up into orbit. It works, and the castle is sent off into space, where it is bombarded with troubles, first oncoming asteroids, then it is attacked by Oids, creatures in the Tremendous Terrance comic book. Tremedous Terrance soon arrives on the scene to save Duckula and company from the aliens, and at Duckula's request is sent off to the dreaded planet Cute to stave off the inhabitants, which prove to be nothing more than overtly cute rabbit-like creatures. Needless to say, after but a few moments' time, both Duckula and Igor are fed up with these creatures and wish to escape, but don't know how. Background Music Cues *"Heavy Dramatic Link No. 2" by Ivor Slaney. *"Stealth by Night" (KPMK-1329. Track 24) by Dick Walter. *"Whodunit No. 1" by Ivor Slaney. *"Berlin" by John Leach. *"Gasthaus Polka Link" by John Leach. *"Smouldering Fury (A)" (KPM-0082. Track 35) by Trevor Duncan. *"Intense Danger" (BR-0138. Track 21) by James Clarke. *"Approaching Danger" (BR-0138. Track 22) by James Clark. *"Reveal (A)" (KPM-0077. Track 1) by Paddy Kingsland. *"A Matter Of Urgency" by Ivor Slaney. *"Tomorrow the World" (KPMK-1298. Track 22) by Cedric King Palmer. *"Reveal (B)" (KPM-0077. Track 2) by Paddy Kingsland. *"Whodunit No. 2" by Ivor Slaney. *"Magical Effect (E)" (KPM-0130. Track 27) by Paddy Kingsland. Voice Cast *David Jason as Count Duckula, The 1st Cute Bunny, The 2nd Cute Bunny and Neville the Green Oid. *Jack May as Igor. *Brian Trueman as Nanny. *Jimmy Hibbert as Dr Von Goosewing, Tremendous Terrance, The 3rd Cute Bunny, Trev the Purple Oid and Adorable Amy. *Barry Clayton as the Narrator. Credits *Voices by David Jason, Jack May, Brian Trueman and Jimmy Hibbert. *Narrated by Barry Clayton. *Written by Jimmy Hibbert and Peter Richard Reeves. *Vocals by Doreen Edwards and Mike Harding. *Music by Mike Harding. *Designed by Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Margaret Wiley, Paul Salmon, Vincent James, Andy Roper and Ed Williams. *Design Assistant: Andrea Hough. *Storyboard by Vincent James. *Layout by Ricardo Machuca, Miguel Angel Aisa, Manuel Almela, José María Zumel and Jose Antonio Rojo. *Animated by Manuel Garcia, Pedro Mohedano, Ezequiel Matrin, Mariano Rueda, Miguel Angel Fuertes, Valentin Domenech, Angel Gallego, Francisco Tena, Eduard Sasu, Francisca Moreno, Vincente Rodriguez, Alberto Conjeo, Julio Diez, Juan Antonio Rojo, Stefanescu Bujor, Carmen Sanchez, Juan Antonio Serrano, Valentin Cain, Luiz Lopez, Roberto Marcano, Pedro Molina, Ventura Rodriguez, Fernando Gallego, Amaro Carretero, Ignacio Amero, Arthur de Cloedt, Julian Tarragó, Emilio Lujan, Javier Gutierrez, Ramón Garcia, María Vincenta Rodriguez, Ignacio Meneu, Luis Amor, Pedro Jorge Gil, Maria Luisa Ruiz, Elisa Nuñez, Isabel de Martinez Osaba and Yolanda Velasco. *Backgrounds by Milagros Banares, Higashi Taruma, Felix Cascajo and Andres Hernandez. *Special Effects by Carlos Alfonso. *Camera by Santiago Gomez, Antonio Navarro and Victorio Gonzalez. *Painting by Teresa Diego, Maria Fernandez, Julia Garcia, Maria del Mar Fernandez, Angeles Vacas, Loli Pina, Herminia Burgaleta, Miguel Angel Perez, Pilar Canalejo, Elena Garcia, Angeles Sanz, Maria Jose Alvarez, Delia Hernandez, Susana Diez, Asuncion Tomás, Francisco Villanueva, Francisco Vacas, Paula Abad, Mayte Garcia and Victoria Ruiz. *Painting Supervisors: Carmen Garcia and Maribel Lopez. *Xerox by Alejandro Alfonso and Jose Luis Aisa. *Line Test by Eva Moreno and Sergio Alfonso. *Production Control by Bob Burrows, Julio Diez and Chris Phillips. *Edited by Zyggy Markiewicz. *Assistant Editor: Leo Casserly. *Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner. *Animation Director: Carlos Alfonso. *Associate Producer: Chris Randall. *Executive Producer: John Hambley. *Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. *Directed by Chris Randall. *© Cosgrove Hall Productions 1988. Trivia *The episode title is a spoof on the 1980 Star Wars movie "[https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Empire_Strikes_Back The Empire Strikes Back]". Category:Count Duckula Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:1988 episodes